Legendary Pokémon
List of Legendary and Mythical Pokémon Generation I Legendary birds Articuno Zapdos Moltres Mew duo Mewtwo Mewtwo is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon. While it cannot evolve, it can Mega Evolve into two different forms: Mega Mewtwo X using Mewtwonite X and Mega Mewtwo Y using Mewtwonite Y. Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew by Dr. Fuju under the orders of Giovanni. It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating its foes. In the first movie, Mewtwo exemplified these vicious characteristics and was shown to be capable of levitation, telepathy, and mind control. However, it was later shown to be caring, protective, and even altruistic. Mew Mew is a Psychic-type Mythical Pokémon. Mew is said to have the DNA of every single Pokémon contained within its body, and as such Mew is notable for its unique ability to learn every Technical Machine, Hidden Machine, and Move Tutor move. Mew is the last Pokémon in the Kanto Pokédex. Mew was also the first Pokémon trademark ever registered. Since Mew can make itself invisible at will, very few people have knowingly seen it, leading some scientists to declare it extinct and most to assume it to be a mirage. It will only show itself to a person who is pure of heart. Generation II Legendary beasts Raikou Entei Suicune Tower duo Lugia Lugia is a dual-type Psychic/Flying Legendary Pokémon and is known as the Guardian of the Seas. Ho-Oh Ho-Oh is a dual-type Fire/Flying Legendary Pokémon and is known as the Guardian of the Skies. Celebi Celebi is a Psychic and Grass-type Pokémon known as the Time Travel Pokémon. It is referred to as the guardian of forests, protecting and nourishing them as it travels through time. Introduced in Gold and Silver, Celebi was the second Mythical Pokémon to be released. Generation III Legendary golems Regirock Regice Registeel Eon duo Latias Latios Weather trio Kyogre Groudon Rayquaza Jirachi Deoxys Generation IV Lake guardians Uxie Mesprit Azelf Creation Trio Dialga Palkia Giratina Lunar duo Cresselia Darkrai Sea guardians Phione Manaphy Heatran Regigigas Shaymin Arceus Generation V Victini Swords of Justice Cobalion Terrakion Virizion Keldeo Forces of Nature Tornadus Thunderus Landerus Tao trio Reshiram Reshiram is a dual-type Dragon/Fire Legendary Pokémon. Zekrom Zekrom is a dual-type Dragon/Electric Legendary Pokémon Kyurem Kyurem is a dual-type Dragon/Ice Legendary Pokémon. Original Dragon The origins of Zekrom and Reshiram are told in legends, as they were once a single powerful Dragon Pokémon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different in life—truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger—and they began to argue, then fight, over whose side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokémon: Reshiram and Zekrom. The legend also says that when the original dragon split into Reshiram and Zekrom, a third dragon was "created" from the leftovers: Kyurem. The Pokédex entry for Kyurem also states that it is waiting for a hero to fill in the missing parts of its body with "truth and ideals". Kyurem is able to fuse with either Reshiram or Zekrom in order to create White Kyurem and Black Kyurem, respectively. However, since all three Pokémon were originally one, it is entirely possible that Kyurem could fuse with both Reshiram and Zekrom in order to create the "Original Dragon". At the very least, the Original Dragon used to exist at one point. Meloetta Meloetta is a Normal/Psychic type Mythical Pokémon. It represents music (Aria Forme) and dance (Pirouette Forme). Legend says that it once sang and danced joyfully. However, when sorrow darkened the world, it lost the melody and its red shoes. It has two different forms and using Relic Song changes its form. Genesect Genesect is Bug/Steel type Mythical Pokémon. It is an ancient insect Pokémon who was feared as the strongest of hunters more than 300 million years ago. Team Plasma revived it from a Fossil and altered it with cybernetic upgrades in an attempt to create the strongest Pokémon in existence. It uses special Drives to make variations to its signature move, Techno Blast. Generation VI Mortality Trio Xerneas and Yveltal represent life and destruction, respectively. Xerneas has the power to share eternal life, while Yveltal absorbs the life force of everything around it. Xerneas sleeps in the form of a tree, while Yveltal sleeps in the form of a cocoon. Xerneas Xerneas is a Fairy-type Legendary Pokémon. Yveltal Yveltal is a Dark/Flying Legendary Pokémon. Zygarde Zygarde is a Dragon/Ground Legendary Pokémon that has the Ability Aura Break, which reverses the effects of Xerneas and Yveltal's Abilities. It is said to monitor the balance of the ecosystem and reveal its power when the ecosystem is disrupted. It has several different forms. Its base form is known as Zygarde 50%, in which it is said to be at half its true power. When its power is revealed, it becomes Perfect Zygarde, which bears power that exceeds Xerneas and Yveltal. It also bears a dog-like form, called Zygarde 10%, which is at 10% power. Zygarde Core is a miniature cell-like creature that is said to be the mind of Zygarde. Zygarde Cell is a flattened version of Zygarde Core. Diancie Diancie is a Rock/Fairy type Mythical Pokémon and can create diamonds to protect itself. It also has the ability to Mega Evolve. Hoopa Hoopa is the second Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It has two formes. Hoopa Confined, the Mischief Pokémon, is a Psychic/Ghost type, whilst Hoopa Unbound, the Djinn Pokémon, is a Psychic/Dark type. It is said to be able to be able to warp space in order to take things it likes and carry them away into alternate dimensions. It is also said to have carried away an entire castle in an attempt to steal all of its treasure according to some legends. Volcanion Volcanion is a Fire/Water type Mythical Pokémon that uses steam from arms on its back to disappear in fog and blow away mountains. It lives in mountains uninhabited by humans. It is currently unavailable in the Pokémon games and has not been officially revealed. Generation VII Sun and Moon Duo Solgaleo Lunala Guardian Deities Tapu Koko Tapu Lele Tapu Bulu Tapu Fini List Other Arcanine Although Arcanine is not considered a Legendary Pokémon, it was featured in an engraving of legendary Pokémon alongside the Legendary Bird trio in Episode 2 of the anime. Arcanine is also known as the Legendary Pokémon and its Pokédex entry reads: "This legendary Chinese Pokémon is considered magnificent." Unown Although Unown is not considered to be a Legendary Pokémon, in Spell of the Unown, it is shown in Molly Hale's book about Legendary Pokémon and its power in large number appears to match that of Legendary Pokémon, and it is explicitly referred to as a Legendary Pokémon. Unown have the power to alter reality and are powerful enough to create their own dimension. In the Diamond & Pearl games Arceus summons a group of Unown in order to create a member of the Creation Trio. Lucario Although Lucario is not a legendary Pokémon many people believed it was. The first reason being the fact that it starred in a Pokémon movie which is usually reserved soley for Legendary Pokémon Another reason is due to the fact that at the time of its release the only way to get a Lucario was by evolving a Riolu which was only obtainable through an in-game event, and thus was only obtainable one time in the game. The Lucario in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew was the main Pokémon of Sir Aaron, a legendary hero known as both the Hero of the Wave and the True Guardian of Aura. Alongside Sir Aaron, Lucario was was considered a Hero and also had the Aura ability. So at the very least, this Lucario is considered to be a Legendary Pokémon, even if the entire species is not. Rotom Rotom is often mistaken for a Legendary Pokémon due to the fact that only one Rotom is able to be found in Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. After obtaining the National Pokédex, a Rotom will appear inside the TV in the Old Chateau at night. If Rotom feints, it will be impossible to obtain in these games without trading one. Rotom is also the only Pokémon not considered a Legendary Pokémon, to have the same music as Legendary Pokémon when encountered. In fact, in the Pokémon Adventures manga, Rotom'' is'' considered to be a Legendary Pokémon and is constantly refered to as one. In the DP Pokédex guide book, Rotom is mistakenly listed as a Legendary Pokémon as well, and is also listed in the National Pokédex with the other Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. Volcarona Many people speculated on whether or not Volcarona was a legendary Pokémon or not because of the fact that it can only be found one time in a game just like Legendary Pokémon and is found through an in-game event. Volcarona is found at the bottom of Relic Castle and is only accessable after the player has defeated Team Plasma in Black & White. Zoroark There was great speculation on whether or not Zoroark was a legendary when it was first announced. Like Lucario and the Unown, it was the main focus of a movie, a feat normally given only to Legendary Pokémon. Like many other Legendary Pokémon it was only available as an in-game event in Black & White and Black 2 & White 2 with only one being able to found in each game. In Black & White a trainer needed an event shiny Raikou, Entei or Suicune in order to activate the in-game event and in Black 2 & White 2 it is only available by evolving N's Zorua. With it's illusion ability it is also able to transform into Legendary Pokémon and tranformed into the Legendary Beasts in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Category:Pokémon